


Ben wa balls for Lena

by Supercorp_yummy



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp_yummy/pseuds/Supercorp_yummy
Summary: This takes place with Lena and Kara already together but today Kara wants to be with Lena all day but since, physically she can’t she puts Ben wa balls up Lena’s pussy making sure she’ll be extra wet and horny for the night





	Ben wa balls for Lena

**Author's Note:**

> You should know what Ben wa balls are before you start to read this

It’s been 3 months since Lena and Kara started dating it is has been the best choice both have admitted to each other. 

——————-sitting on couch together—————-  
“Can I go to work with you?” Kara asks Lena who is still her boss at catco   
“Honey we work at the same place of course we can drive to work together.”  
“No like be with you” putting the emphasis on be hoping Lena understands.   
“I’m a very busy lady miss Danvers so sadly no you cannot.” It always puts a smile and to be honest gets her Kara a little horny when Lena calls her miss Danvers or supergirl when she is just Kara.   
“I have an idea!”   
“I’m all ears.”   
“What if instead of physically being there with you I mark my scent on Ben wa balls and then you put them up you pussy so like I’m still with you, just like no one knows and stuff!!”  
Lena agrees to it and then they go to sleep in each others arm each one smiling for the day ahead of them. 

Lena’s alarm goes off and she gently wakes Kara up. Usually she all annoying and stuff cause she’s a night person but today she was brighter than ever. Slowly, Kara gets up and picks up the Ben wa balls she naught a week ago. “Can I please get some help” Kara asks Lena as she lifts her legs so she can mark her scent on the balls.   
“Of course!” Lena says and walks over to Kara. “Your not wet enough”  
“Then make me” that puts a smile on Lena’s face as she sticks two fingers in Kara’s pussy and here’s the wetness already start to form. Unwillingly she pulls herself out and sticks the balls in. Both girls do their hair and makeup but then it’s time for the switch.   
Lena was already wet so Kara easily shoved the Ben wa balls in the pussy, pretty far deep too. Kara puts on her outfit which is a very showing and sexy outfit.  
I’ve never seen you wear this. Of course today though. You just want to brag that you made me cum and didn’t even have to touch me. I’ll tell you though miss Danvers I’m stronger than I look.” “We’ll see about that. Oh, and did I forget to say that I’m one of the reporters you’ll be talking to today?” Does one of her cheeky smiles and flies of to work.   
When Lena gets to work Kara is working but when the elavator goes off Kara looks up and does on of her smiles. Lena feels herself getting wet because she needs to prove to Kara that she is stronger than she thinks. She admits to herself it’s hard though. She feels Kara in her with each step, the pain and agony it takes to not cum or kiss Kara or even just moan is unbearable and she is sure no work will be done today.  
She pulls through it though and about two hours in jess, her assistant walks in. “You’re 10:30 is here miss Luther.” It isn’t Kara and she doesn’t appear although more people will interview after her lunch break. Lena can’t find I spot to sit where she doesn’t feel the balls push against her walls. She puts her kale salad away as she can’t eat knowing Kara is inside of her. So she daydreams and every once and a while sees Kara look at her. Lena thinks that she is using her super senses and x day vision which makes her very jealous she can’t do that.   
Lunch break is up and the next interviewer is Kara. “Hello miss Luther, how’s your day going?” Knowing that the walls are soundproof and no one will come in during an interview she lets her emotions out. Kara has never heard someone moan so loudly for so long it pleases her to know that the moans are her begging to be fucked tonight and Kara won’t disappoint. As their time for the interview is coming to an end with no questions or answers given just Lena moaning loadly kara starts heading out knowing tonight is going to be memorable.   
“Hey Kara, you better fuck me good tonight or else today won’t be worth it.”   
“Yes ma’am” and leaves.   
Kara was her last interview and she starts working again until Jess comes in. “This may be stepping a boundary but I need money so I understand if I get fired from doing this.”   
“Doing wha—“  
The room goes to a setting where no one can see in or out and jess heaps Lena and passionately kisses her. This goes on until they need to breathe. Lena goes to push Jess off but finds her hands tied as Jess finds her panties and drag them down.   
“Kara is paying me for this and she said she’ll take all the blame. She is also paying me $1,000,000 dollars which she won’t share how she got all that money.” Then she shoves her hand into Lena’s pussy making her moan very loadly. The hand goes out the panties go back on hands undone and room back to normal as jess quickly leaves. And of course Lena watches Kara stare probably using her X-ray vision and superhearing during the whole “thing”  
When she gets home she asks Kara why she paid jess to do that and she said “you said you couldn’t cum and I took that as a challenge and we didn’t set any boundaries sooo... plus jess, she won’t even remember as the legends gave me one of their forget a memory thingie cause I said it was an emergency.”   
Lena doesn’t know how put their on their bed Lena on the bottom and clothes off. “Take of yourse also” pointing the the sexy dress. Seductively Kara does and kisses Lena. Again Lena moans so load but covers it halfway through. “I want to hear you no matter how load. I want to hear you beg how much you want of cum. Show me how strong of a girl you are and don’t cum until I say.” All Lena can do is nod as Kara goes in for another kiss. Kara’s hands are roaming and find her nipples and squeezing them. Lena moms in Kara’s mouth just making Kara more wet. She removes her lips from Lena’s mouth and licks both titties for a very long time. When Lena was getting into it Kara randomly bites down making her moan. “YESSS DADDDY!” Kara loves the sound biting harder down which just makes Lena’s moan louder.   
“Please daddy take out the balls I want you, actually you.”   
“That sounded like a command I’m in charge tonight though. Oh whatever shall I do for your misbehavior...?” Using her super speed she sticks the balls up farther. Lena now can’t move without moaning, so close to climaxing but can’t. Len likes to think that on a human scale she is better only does at everything then Kara except for teasing, Kara has always been better at teasing during sex.   
“Fuckkkkkk yes baby” Lena shouts as Kara moves her hands from holding Lena to playing with her titts.   
“Beg” Kara demands from Lena and without second thought she does  
“Daddy I need you stick your fingers in me.”   
Kara stops and gets this device that Lena doesn’t recognize.   
“What’s that?” Totally forgetting everything.   
“Oh this. It’s a science-y name with to confusing definition so in my words it’s, it makes your girl bigger so I can get more fingers in you.” She does two fingers to begin with, slowly getting the Ben wa balls out.   
“Holy shit, yess daddy get those balls out!”   
“I’m feeling nice today so would you like to taste you and me together?” Lena nods and Kara puts the balls so far down it makes her choke. Kara leaves it in her mouth as she repositions Lena then grabs the balls. With a loud clank they fall on the floor.   
“We don’t need those anymore. They we just to get you started for tonight” then sticks two fingers in Lena. Lena’s back arch’s as Kara comes in with some much force.   
Kara picks up the hole widener thingie and sticks it on top of Lena’s clit. Serious Kara asks if it hurt and to her surprise it didn’t. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel anything but it wasn’t a hurting sensation. Smiling Kara does it until a third finger goes in make Lena moan.   
Slowly Kara starts forward motion and some points curling and feeling around. She starts to go fast out of no where and makes Lena scream and hold onto Kara’s hair as she glides with her. Another zap with the device had Kara’s whole hand in. She was so close to climax she just needed a little push. “Just a little more and I’ll cum baby, just give me a little more daddy.” Using the device Kara is able to get her to half her arm in Lena.   
“I’m climaxing!” Lena yells as she squirts all over Kara’s arm. Kara doesn’t immediately pull out to clean the mess Lena made. She still pushed in and out to amused with the sensation which Lena didn’t blame her for, she probably would be doing the same if the situation was flipped. Slowly, Kara pulls out, her arm all wet. She sticks it out and Lena gladly licks herself.   
“I taste good.”   
Kara pulls her arm away when Lena licks her arm clean and starts sucking Lena’s pussy to make sure no orgasm left uncleaned. They were both pretty tired as they looked at the clock. They’ve been having sex for a whole hour. Kara kept up on her side of the bargain and gave Lena probably the best sex night she has ever had with her.  
While Kara gets her clothes back on she smiles knowing she also has a surprise up her belt for the next time. While she loves cumming into Kara because Kara does it mainly and is amazing she wants to be in control. She wants Kara to keel everything she feels, be as vunarable as she is the next night they do this. She hasn’t told anyone but she is sure Kara is okay with the idea as it was hers of a kryptonite sex bracket for her to wear. The perfect amount.   
Not enough to hurt her but enough to make her human. It’s the least Lena could do, have Kara feel the sensation of sex as a human because she is sure it’s better then sex with a human as a kryptonian. Lena gets up and gets her clothes on and goes back to bed where Kara is smiling and waiting for her girlfriend in bed. Lena curled into Kara never feeling such comfort and love knowing that Kara loves her and doesn’t judge for her last name being “Luther” and all that stuff.   
“Thank you for all you’ve done for me today” Kara whispers into Lena’s ear.   
“I should be the one thanking you, as you know I’ve been really stressed with work and now I feel better than ever, ready to tackle tomorrow’s challenges and dumb people in this world.” Laughing, Kara pulls Lena in closer and starts to doze off, probably having one of her dreams sex dreams. Lena falls asleep knowing the next time they do this, she is gonna be the alpha.


End file.
